This invention relates to a device including a semiconductor chip and a carrier and a method of fabricating thereof.
Electronic devices may include carriers on which semiconductor chips may be mounted. Furthermore, electronic devices may include materials to attach the semiconductor chips to the carriers. These materials may be electrically conductive so as to provide an electrical coupling between the semiconductor chips and the carriers.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.